The God Cast from Asgard
by DisturbedDuckyReturns
Summary: This is a small story about my own character Sylvia; who has Loki from Asgard thrown into her life. Shes just a normal college student; and things get interesting and heated as the God of Mischief realizes over time that mortals; aren't so bad. Rated MA for Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm trying out something new this time around. You'll have to forgive my lack of grammar and writing skills. Most of the story is from the pov from my character. Then goes into present times. She tends to interrupt with random tib bits of information.**

 **I had to do a lot of research for this story. So please do not flame me if something is not correct. I did not read the comics like I wanted to. The Loki in this story is based off of Marvel's Tom Hiddleston- Loki; with the mythology from the Norse Paganism.**

 **So far it's just a one shot; but I might have some fun with it. The** 'example'

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _'Super humans, aliens from other planets, and gods from dimensions that I never knew existed had all but died away after the last few years. When New York had been attacked by those crazy beings - At first it was all "how to make our planet safe, from these unknown attackers," and "The Avengers are a danger to us." Me..? I'm just trying to get through college..'_

 _'What does any of this have to do with me you ask.. Well it all started about 2 years ago..'_  
 _My name is Sylvia Wenapegg. I'm a 23 year old red headed girl with no sense of fashion, and love for cats. I was raised by my Grandma, and had a God thrown into my daily Life._

I had recently started my third year into Harvard University; and had the ambitions of majoring in Religion with a Minor in Folklore and Mythology. I had taken an interest in the stories that my Grandma had told me when I was younger. As I grew up the legends and religions just inspired me. So why not make it my life? Also my major wasn't something that can be classified as a real major. I had to kind of throw it together to get what I wanted. Like everything else in my life.. Just thrown together.

I remember it was shortly after I had gotten the approval for renting out a two bedroom apartment down at the Walden Square Apartments. I chose this because living on campus with random girls that drank all the time; hadn't been the best of times. Too many times I came home from a night class to my roommates drunk bumping uglies in the main room.

The apartments were a decent sized building that resembled well.. a business more then an apartment complex. I didn't have very much furniture. My bed, a desk, and a black coffee table that I found in a thrift store. A small entertainment center for my 32" TV to sit on. _'I know living the high life.'_ I had just settled in after unpacking everything..when I got a call from my Grandma.

 ** _'It's your Grandma calling...It's your Gran-'_** answered the phone.  
"Hi Grandma!" I flopped down on my couch.  
"Er, hello sweetie. Did you get all moved in?"  
"Yep, just finished unpacking everything..you have great timing."  
"Oh, I do? That's nice to hear.. " I heard a commotion in the back ground..

 ** _'Old bag! I cannot keep sitting here while you banter awa-'_**  
"Oh, one moment dear.." She put the phone down.

I thought that was weird. I kept thinking that maybe it was the TV and that she was watching one of her soaps. Grandma loved those shows. Then she came back to the phone.  
"Now then; the reason I called.. are you still with that Jamie boy?"  
"Uhm.. no grandma; we split like a year ago." Why was she asking about Jamie? _'Ugh.. a horrible relationship. He ended up going into Law School; and wasted his time with a floozy named Chelsea behind my back!'_ Just thinking about it made my blood boil.  
"Why did you want to know?" I pushed the old memories away.  
"Well there's this fine young lad here; a bit feisty..he would be perfect for you!"

My jaw dropped.. _'Oh no! She's trying to set me up with another one of her friend's kids .The last one was almost twice my age!'_ "Oh! Grandma! I'm not reall loo-"  
"I told him, you'd come over to meet him today!" She cut me off. It's one thing that I'm all too aware of. Grandma was a sly old lady. Always had something up her sleeve.  
I sighed.." T-today?"  
"Why yes; he's getting quiet flustered you see. I think you'll like him though; he's handsome!"  
 ** _'I can hear yo-'_**  
There it was again.. was that him? "Grandma.. is he the one saying those things?"  
"Oh hoho, I told you he was a feisty one.."  
I slapped my forehead.. "Oi yi yah.." "Okay, I'll come over, but this is the last one, please Grandma!"  
I remember her chuckling in her 'I got my way' way. "See you soon hun,"  
"See yea soon..." I hung up the phone.. groaned and kicked my feet back against the couch. "Whyyywhywhywhywhyyyyy!"

' _Okay so I was a little cry baby back then, but when your Grandma keeps trying to set you up with every guy that flashes their pearly whites. It gets out of hand..'_

I had hardly bothered to really clean up. My red hair was a mess, and my eye liner had gotten smudged when I had to rub my eye to stop it from itching. I had worn my dark blue skinny jeans, and a yellow and grey striped long sleeve sweater. Anything but attractive. My stomach had been doing somersaults the entire time; up until I got to my Grandma's house. Okay so I was kind of excited and nervous to see who she found this time. She lived down a dirt road a few miles back into the country side. It was a small three bedroom cottage. No white picket fence here.. just open space for miles.

"Ughh..this is gonna be a disaster.." I grit my teeth. After about thirty minutes or so I slowly pulled up to the driveway of my Grandma's and parked my car. It wasn't a fancy car; just an old Volvo that I bought from our "only" neighbor. As I got out of the car; Grandma met me at the door. "Hiii hunny!" She reached out with both arms and hugged me tightly. "Oph.. good to see you too grandma.." I gave her a light squeeze and she released me.

"Come on in, come on in. He's in the den.." She ushered me inside and closed the door behind me. "Okay, okay.. calm down. Just give me a second to breathe.." I glanced down at her. She was only a few inches shorter than me, but the way she was always hunched over made her seem smaller. She was grinning. I took a deep breath and let it out slow. The smells of my home came flooding into me, making me feel more relaxed.

"He's in here.." She shuffled off towards the living room. "Ay! O-kay." I fiddled with my fingers for a second then scampered off after her.  
"My grand daughter Sylvia is here to meet you!" My Grandma called to the stranger.  
"Wonderful! Just what I need.." The man stopped speaking and looked at me as I entered the room.

"..Holy..shit." The words escaped my lips before I could catch them. _'He was stunning.. a little banged up; but hot damn! '_  
"Sylvia..language!" My Grandma snapped at me.

"I am so s-sorry, I didn't mean..any...thing.." I trailed off. I had to turn my gaze to my Grandma's pictures on the walls. Pictures of me, and my Mother. I dared to take another quick glance at him. He looked kind of bruised up; and his hair was long and black. It was wavy.. I couldn't tell what the color of his eyes were. I had been too nervous to make eye contact. He was wearing black pants.. black and dark gren combat boots..and a dark green shirt that showed off his collar bone. _.'Oh lahwdy! Grandma you've done it this time.'_

"I'm Sylvia..hah. It's nice to meet you!" I moved my hand in a half ass wave motion. I felt stupid. "Charmed.." He rolled his eyes.. "Blue.." I mumbled.  
"Speak up?" He lifted his head.. "I said..Blue.. your eyes are..Blue." I could feel heat rush to my face. _'What the hell was wrong with me?_ ' "..Quiet the observer.." His mouth curved into half a smile. He had his face propped up against his hand, and his right leg was settled over his left.

My Grandma nudged my arm with her elbow "He's handsome isn't he.." "..GRANDMA!" I groaned. I had been too embarrassed. "HOow... exactly.. do you know each other!" I blurted out. _'There it goes again.. couldn't catch it.'_  
"Oh; he was in my back yard.." Grandma jerked her hand back towards the back of the house.  
I followed her gaze to the window, then to him .."Why?" I squinted my eyes and shuffled sideways to the window. _'I was so awkward..Ugh..'_

As I took a quick look out the window; I saw a massive crater about the size well.. bigger than I can compare to at that given moment. "..THE HELL!?" I gasped and took a step back. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR YARD?" I pointed my finger at him accusingly.  
"Sylvia! It's rude to point.. I found him one morning unconscious..in the middle of that big hole in the ground" She paced over by me looking out the window. "I'll have to Lester try and fill it with his tractor later.." _'Lester was our only neighbor for miles..'_ I felt unsure; and moved away from my Grandma and took a few steps towards his way. "How..did you end up in the hole?"

"I was cast out.. from Asgard.." He whispered; his eyes held some disbelief as he turned his hands over looking at his palms. His fingers were long and slender.. he was so pale.  
I shook the thoughts from my head; and replayed what I heard. "Asgard.." I repeated still confused.

"Yes.. Asgard! One of the nine realms where I am from!" He stood up; but his balance faltered and he fell back into the reclining chair. "Damn it all.." he hissed.

My mind didn't register what he had said; or register my body movements. I quickly ran to his side; crouched down and took a look at his hands, and his face. "What are you-" "Sh! What happened?" I grabbed his face; probably a little too hard because he winced and tried to pull away. "I don't need a mor-" He had nice features; strong jaw; and and a pointed nose. His skin was soft..."Unhand me.." He he hissed.

"How did you get these bruises?!" I interjected. He looked away from me; and took his hands and slowly pulled mine away from his face. "That's none your concern..just a painful reminder of my past.."  
I noticed that his face grew pale; and he gazed to the ceiling and then outside. It was getting cloudy outside..and in a hurry. "..Haven't you had enough Brother!"

"You! Sylvia.. take me to your dwelling!" He grabbed my hands and held them. "WHA?" I fell back on my rear and gasped. "You can't mean that.." I questioned him. "I need to get away from here!" His eyes.. were so.. hypnotizing.. "O..kay.." I felt weird..my body was moving on it's own. I lifted myself up; and took a hold of his hands and pulled him forward from the recliner. _'What..was I doing?'  
_  
"Right," He smiled. His eyes flickered with a hint of mischief.. "Milly was it?" He looked to my Grandma, and she smiled. "Yes'm" "Thank you for..your..hospitality. We will take our leave." He didn't sound very sincere.  
"Ohh..Sylvia! I knew you two would hit it off!" Grandma nudged me in my side. "You two going on a date?" Her brows wriggled.

"..Yes.." _'What?! No! Grandma! I can't speak.. or I can..but not what I want to say! GRANDMA!'_ But nothing came out.

I watched as I helped him out of the house and into my car.. It was so strange to see my body moving on its own, and not being able to do anything to stop it. As soon as I got into the car, I felt funny again. All I remember was driving to my apartment and not a word was spoken between us. He just kept his gaze on the horizon. The further away we got, the more he relaxed. After about thirty minutes of awkward silence; we pulled into the apartment complex. My body felt compelled on it's own to get out of the car and lead him to my door. _'This is so weird..'_ Was all I could think.

I let him in and he strolled past me.

"Ahh... this will do nicely for now." He looked around and waved his hand at me. I blinked a few times.. "Huh..HUH?!" I looked around. "..What..happened! I could feel my body moving on it's o-own.."  
I pointed to myself and then looked at him; and realized two things. This man was standing in my apartment, and two I knew nothing about him. This scared me. I could sense a strange aura coming from him. "I released you from my hypnosis.." He replied. I could see he felt rather proud of himself.

"..Hypnosis.." I questioned. "..Okay! Okay Okay! Leettsss back track here." I rolled my hands backwards over one another. "Are you a magician?!" _'Some weird David Copperfield shit..'_  
He snorted; and ran his slender fingers through his wavy hair. "Of sorts.. " He walked around looking at my living room. "For now it seems I've lost most of my abilities..in the crash..In time I'll have them back..It's taking most of what I have now to keep the form you see..But never the less that is knowledge you need not know."  
"Crash? Your bruises! Did you get into an accident?!" I hit my fist into my open palm. That had to be it. No one wants to remember something like that.

"..I was cast out of Asgard..by my brother.. I had the throne in my grasp.." He looked at his hand and clenched his fist. "Low and hold he came flying through swinging that wretched Mjolnir.."  
 _'There it was again.._ ' "Asgard.." _'Why did that sound so familiar..'  
_  
"I fell to earth, and lost consciousness. Back on this forsaken planet again.. That old bag found me and tried to help me.." His shoulders fell back and he sighed.

"..Uhm.. How hard did you hit your head..?" _'This guy was crazy! Or had amnesia one..'_ "Sylvia was it?"  
"Huh..yes..?" I was apprehensive. "From this day forward; I shall be staying here. Until I am strong enough to take back what is rightfully mine! Loki son of Laufyson; will have his day..and you..will worship me as your God.." He laughed to himself running his hand through his hair again.

"..You'll what..." My mind was reeling..."Ughh.." I rubbed my temple with my fore fingers. "Granddmaaa.." I groaned.

This guy was going to give me a run for my money for sure. My eyes followed his moving figure. He was tall; and very slender. _'Ohh..nice ass..'_ Even though he was bruised; he seemed filled with confidence. He found the mirror hanging on the far wall. Inspected his bruise on his face. "If it weren't for my brother; I wouldn't have these marks. He practically made me as weak as you mortals.."

I scoffed "Uhm, Mortals? Excuse me sir; what do you think you are?" I put a hand on my hip and waved my other hand at him.  
"I'm a Frost Giant; adopted by Odin..I look like this because I chose to." He glanced at me; and then back to the mirror.  
"Odin?! He's a Norse God of Wisdom..He's the Al-"

"The All Father, I am aware. He is my father; and miserable old twit that never realized my greatness!" "But how do you know of such things.."  
I laughed and ran over to my black book shelf. Pulled out one of my texts book from college.

 ***Spoiler Alert*  
**  
"Even though we hadn't studied or gone over it much. Odin was from Norse Pagnisim. He was the ruler of Asgard; and known for his wisdom. He had sons Vidar; and Thos..to a goddess.. but the story goes; that he never really adopted Loki. Loki had sons Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and also Hel.. and Fenrir would bring Odin's death in Ragnarok..but is in turn killed by another one of Odin's sons.."  
"..And you..are said to be slain by Heimdallr.."

I ranted on not really realizing the look that he was giving me. "Are you mad? I have no children..Heimfallr?! Defeat me? Never. Where did you mortals get these stories..and you know of Ragnarok?"  
"Uh. yeah dude; it's all here in this here book.." I shut the book and tapped on the cover with my finger. "Feel free to edumacate yourself." I turned to put the book back but it was pulled from my grasp by a force of some kind. I watched slowly as the book floated to Loki.

 _'Floating..books..wha-..'  
_  
Everything went black.

"Sylvia?... " I heard my name being called..  
"...Hmm.." I groaned. Ugh my head hurt. _'I did have a wonderful dream though about a hot guy with long black hair.'_  
"I had the best dream..." I mumbled..  
"..Oh? How nice.." The voice was smooth..with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Mmhm..there was a really hot guy with long black hair in it..." I rolled over; and slowly opened my eyes.. "He had the most amazing blue eyes.." My breath escaped me as my eyes met blue eyes..and black hair.

 _'No..No..It couldn't be!'_  
"It...wasn't a dream!?" I jumped back and the dull throb at the back of my head made me remember everything that had happened.  
He seemed amused. "Well, I do appreciate a good compliment now and again.." "Now that you are awake, Id like a feast. I am in need of nourishment." He sat back; setting the book that he had been reading on the end table.

And that's how I met Loki. A God cast out from Asgard.

 **Alright guys; lemme know how you like it so far. I'll be adding another chapter later on this evening. I'm trying to make Loki more.. Evil; but it's hard to do with Tom Hiddleston in my mind xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys; here is chapter two. Things kind of skip around and the story progresses pretty quickly.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _'Fast forward to the present! Things started getting interesting.'_

He had made his stay here; and at first it was so bizarre. Juggling college courses and presentations was so hard to do. Especially when you had a gorgeous man laying about half naked all the time. That and I hadn't had sex.. in over 2 years and 6 months.. I was so pathetic. I feel that he sensed this and used his charming good looks to thwart me. He still went on about being a God; and always asked me strange questions about "our" race and culture. I was in my last year of college he found my text books informative. For the most part; he had kept to himself for the first year. I woke up many times; to hear him cursing "Thor," and "Odin" for being here.. At times I thought he was just being a really good actor. After the next year; I started to second guess my beliefs..

"Aren't you strong enough to go back to Asgard and take back your throne..?" I did quotation fingers. I still had a hard time believing his story. To me he was just an illusionist; trying to free load, a Chris Angel of sorts. That and I hadn't seen much to make me a believer.  
"I've been strong enough to go back for awhile now. It's just taking action at the right moment." He looked up over the book he was reading.  
"..Your kidding me.." I groaned; slamming my head back down on my desk.  
"Not quiet Siv..I may like a good joke now and again..but not this time." He went back to the book.

 _'Siv.. his nickname for me. Ugh..'_

I had had a few close encounters with him. When he first arrived here; after my Grandmother shoved him on me. It was before most of his "powers" came back to him. What ever his brother did; clearly did some damage to him. That's how I found out he had super hard to penetrate skin.  
I was in the kitchen one evening chopping up some tomatoes for a stew; and he snuck up behind me. Well more like he teleported behind me and I screamed and stabbed him in his shoulder. It was by pure accident and a jerk reaction. _'I swear.'_  
I had to throw that knife out.. I also got glared at for a few days. He thought I had tried to kill him. I still remember him calling me "Temptress," for what reason, I'm not sure.

The second time was when we hadn't established bathroom boundaries yet. I was just getting in the bathtub when the door flew open; and he stood there bare ass naked. I ended up slipping forward from the shock and landed face first into the tub wall-smashing my nose.. He had to carry me to my bedroom. All in our glory. So glad I don't remember much of it; except from time to time I think my nose is crooked.

After that I noticed he would start to annoy me more on purpose. Knock my research papers onto the floor. Put my books in random order instead of them being alphabetized. He would also chew on the ends of my pens. He didn't even write! He just did to to be annoying!

I know Loki was the God of Mischief and deceit; but damn it! If he was some almighty God; why did he insist on bugging me and not go else where.  
"You know; I'm working on a new research project.." I told him out loud as I clicked away at my keyboard.  
"Oh; and what is it this time? I love hearing all of your tales and stories about God; and how he mass murdered hundreds.."  
I rolled my eyes. "Nope, It's research on how you shouldn't and do not exist," I looked over at him with a sly smile. He held his chin and tapped her finger over his mouth.  
 _'Ugh, he looks so sexy..'_  
"I'd really like to see you try and pull that one off. After all I think I've given you enough proof?" He used his powers to make some thing float in the air. I rolled my eyes and went back to my research. "I can do by far more than what I have let you see. I could decimate this planet of yours; and your entire race would be gone.."

"Yeah... and I'm pretty sure the Avengers would stop you.." I went about my business."Those..low lives.. Got in the way last time. Not this time.."

"..What did you say?" I stopped typing and glanced over my shoulder but he had disappeared. "..hmm.."

****

A month went by; I didn't see much of him. When I did it was usually when I made food; or before I went to bed. I noticed he would start to flirt? Is that the word.. With me every now and again. _'I'm no spring chicken; and I'm pretty unattractive as it is; but hey, a girl can dream!'_

He caught me one night at my desk.

"Still trying to prove to yourself that I shouldn't exist..?" Loki came up behind me and looked at my research.  
"..I'm going to do it to! There is no way you can have these powers! Or exist! It's unfathomable!" I threw my papers in the air and hit my head on the desk. "Odin, and Thor, and Frigg were all just legend..and-and folklore!" I ruffled my hair in aggravation. "Did you ever think that I am real, and that these stories are based off my realm and possibly prophecies that may come to pass in the future..?"

"NO! It's already all happened..You can't exist~!" I put my face in my hands and sighed.  
I felt a chill go through my back, as he leaned in and whispered close to my ear. "Oh.. I am very real..If you ever want proof..I'll be more than happy to prove it to you."  
I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I was so glad I had my head down and my hair was covering my face. I was so embarrassed, and so very-very attracted to this man. Or god; or what ever he was. He walked away.

 _'Arrogant ass hole.'_

There was one morning I had gotten up early. I decided to make myself look decent and put on some make up for a change; and curl the ends of my hair. Covering freckles wasn't as hard as it looked when you had good foundation. I put on a nice pair of black leggings; and a gold colored crop top. My belly just showed slightly. I took a few selfies never to be seen by the world; and went to look for my good dress shoes. When I walked out of my room; Loki was sitting on the couch with a newspaper. "Your kind is so amusing.." He commented, not putting the paper down.

I just ignored him and looked for my shoes. _'Found em!'_ I plucked them from the hallway closet and started slipping them on. I had a day for myself planned out. Go check out the latest fashion trends at the mall; and possibly get some ice cream and maybe a new video game. _'Hey I game from time to time..' 'Oo maybe there will be cute boys..'_  
I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see that Loki was hovering over me. "Uhm..Can I help you?" I took a step backwards. He grinned and grabbed a hold my hand; twirling me around and pulling me against his chest. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I gulped. He leaned his face down next to mine.

"Any mortal who approaches you; of the male sort. Will have a God to reckon with, if they so much as even look your way.." His voice was a low growl; and I could feel his grip tightening. My cheeks burned, and I felt compelled to stay in his arms, but knew better.  
"Uhm..okaayy.." I tied to pull away. "I'm gonna go out now.."

"Very well; you and your pleasures.." He let go; and teleported away.

 _'Thaaat..was fuuucked upppp...'_ I put my hand to my chest; and could feel my heart pounding.  
"What did he mean by that.." I pushed what he had said away; and went to grab my purse. I needed this day.

I hadn't driven in a few days; at least to anywhere but the campus. _'The hell!?'_ "USE YOUR DAMN BLINKER! YOU ASS HOLE! IT'S WHAT IT'S THER- OH NOOW YOU SIGNAL.." I honked my horn and zoomed passed the person driving in front of me. I blared my music really loud and felt the rush of excitement flow. It was going to be a great day...or so I thought.

While out and about that day; not a single guy even batted an eye at me. There were some cute ones too! _'Not as good looking as the one at my apartmeeeent...but still'_ I had just walked out of one of my favorite shops; called Forever 21 (haha) and saw a young boy about my age. He was tall with sandy blond hair and wore a backwards cap. He wore a jersey and some skinny jeans. I had shyly waved at him, but he cringed and quickly walked past me. I thought that was odd..  
In the end I bought a few nice sweaters; and some new jeans. Also got me an ice cream cone. I finally noticed something funny about the guys. Not one guy; not a single one.. looked at me today.. Even that one was acting weird. I mean usually I get a "Hi" or something.. I thought for a minute; then pulled out my compact mirror from my purse. I had my make up game strong today. When I opened up the mirror.. I didn't recognize the person I saw..

"Wha..huh..oh my god..n-no!" I touched all over my face. I was old..and wrinkly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I kicked my feet in sheer terror and than it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. "Any mortal who approaches you; of the male sort will have a God to reckon with if they so much as even look my way.." I stood up. Grabbed my bags; threw the last of my ice cream in the trash and hauled balls to my car. I threw my bags in the bag and jumped into the drivers deat. "Ohh no..." I growled. "He's got a red head to reckon with..." I Revved that baby up; and sped back home. I blew through two red lights and almost got t-boned by a man in an Audi. He proceeded to flip me the bird and speed off across the intersection. I didn't give a damn.

"Oh he's going to get it.." I gritted my teeth. "I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" I drifted into the entrance and up to my apartment; shut off my car; slammed the door so hard it broke my window. "FUCK! COME ON!" I screamed and stomped off towards my door. Some of the neighbors closed their curtains as I marched by.  
I flung open the door; it hit the wall and put a small hole it in.. _'I'll fix it later..'_ "LOKI YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Is that Siv?" I heard him call back to me. "IT'S SYLVIA! YOU DAMN SATANIST!" He came around the corner; smiling from ear to ear. "My; what happened? You look so" He paused putting his finger to his mouth in thought. "Old.." He said slyly.  
I took one of my shoes off and threw it at him; he easily caught it. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!" I pointed to my face. "I mean, now that you bring it up..your nose does look a tad crooked.." He was having a go at me.  
"..Oh! Wise guy eh!? I spent an hour! Trying to make myself look good; and you ...do..THIS?!" I flung my other shoe at the ground and made a mad dash for him. He didn't move and just ran right through him way. _'Fuck!'_ I tripped over the rug and hit the floor. "Fuck!" I rolled over on my side holding my knee. "You bastard!"

"Now; that's not very nice. I know who my father was.." He tossed my shoe over his shoulder and waved his hand and I was lifted off the ground. I flailed my arms at the weird sensation. "Put me down!" He shrugged his shoulders and set me down on the couch. "You are a feisty one.. I've never seen you this mad before.. " I could see he was more amused then ever. "Oh get over yourself.. fix this!" I pointed to my face "Darling, no one..can fix that I'm afraid. Not even the most powerful force in the world.."  
"Whadyoussay! YOU SON A VA-" "You're too perfect.." He cut me off.. "..Huh.." My anger disappeared.. "What..you.."  
He waved his hand; and my face went back to normal. "There we are! All better! Just having a little fun! " Then he turned serious "I'll also have you know; making empty threats isn't the best way to get my attention..You're going to murder me?" He walked over and grabbed my chin "Just remember who you're talking to. I go easy on you; because you amuse me.." He let me go and walked over to my desk.

"Find a new research paper. You won't prove anything here.." He took my papers and in a flash they burnt up.  
"N-NO! ALL MY HARD WOR-" "Will Prove nothing!" He snapped. "I am real. I am here now. Loki! Your god.." He whispered dangerously.  
Tears flooded my eyes; and I could feel them fall away.. "You're A MONSTER!" I screamed and fled to my room. I slammed the door shut and fell to the floor.. "Now what..do I do.."

****

 **And so ends that chapter. I have a few segments. Going to keep it going. Have to change some things around before the good part comes in. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right into the next chapter.**

After that, a week or two went by and there hadn't been any signs of Loki around. I was hoping he had left.. but another part of me missed his presence. _'What's wrong with me..he was nothing but a jerk..and a mooch.'_  
I was a mess.. my hair; my clothes. I think I was depressed even. While he was gone I had found this black cat walking around out side one evening when I got back from my late classes. It mewed at me as I walked by it. "Myeow.." It was rather loud.. "MYEOW.." And followed after my feet. "H-hey.." I turned around and looked down at the cat. It walked through my legs and nuzzled it's head against my leg. "Aww.." I sighed, it was cute. "Why are you out here lil buddy?" I crouched down and set my bag next to me. The cat put it's paws on my knees and tried to headbutt me in my face. I pet it's head and then noticed no collar. _'A stray?'_ "You are cute.." I smiled; and picked the cat up. It started to purr immediately. "Haha..do you want to stay with me for awhile?" It stood up holding the cat in my arms and leaned over to grab my bag. "Come on.." I turned and walked to my door.

I fumbled for my keys and the cat mewed again. "I-I'm sorry; I'm trying to hurry.." _'Why am I talking to a cat..?'_ I shook my head and found my keys to unlock the door. I walked in and shut the door behind me and flipped on the light. "Here we are kitty.." I set the cat down; and it sprinted off to the living room yowling. "Uhm..Hold on! I just realized I don't have anything to prepare for your stay!" I ran after the cat throwing my bag down. The cat jumped up on my coffee table mewing. "Hey! N-no no!" I picked the cat up and set it back in the floor. "You can't get on the tables.." I looked down at it. "Speaking of..are you a girl or boy?" I hesitated.. The cat stood with it's tail twitching looking around. "..Nice kitty..." I slowly started to reach out. "Mrrrr.." I snatched the cat up and turned it on it's belly. It growled; and I took a gander. "..Boy.." I set it back down. "Alright, sorry about that.." He mewed back at me in return and slowly walked off to explore.

"I'll be back! I need to get you some things!" I grabbed my purse from the hallway; and set out back into the night, "Please..don't..destroy anything.." I called back as I shut the door behind me.

A little while later I came back with some food; a litter pan and a small bag of litter. "I'm home.." I called. Nothing. _'Kitty?'_ I walked down the hallway looking for him. "Kitty kitty..?" I called; then I looked over and noticed a black fur ball on the couch. "Aww.. he's sleeping.." I smiled; and set my purse down. I was going to get things ready for him. I set the litter pan and enough litter in it; in the bathroom. Then set some food and water in some old bowels that I didn't use, and set them in the kitchen. "There we are.." "Mrowr?" I looked down and saw him peering around the kitchen counter. "Heeey, theres food and water.." I pointed. It poked it's head back and it sauntered off back into the living room. "Huh.." _'I've never had a cat before..'_

I left the over oven light on, and shut off the main light so he could see to find his food. I walked into the living room and slipped my shoes off. "Ahh..feels good.." I looked around and saw him sitting at the window. "Are you an outside cat?" I called to him. _'Not like he can respond Sylvia..'_ "Well Mr. Kitty, I am going to be going to bed. Feel free to explore; but please don't wreck anything.." I patted it's head and it purred at me. I turned out the living room light and made my way to my bedroom. "Soo..tired.." I had a long day and finals were approaching and my research needing to be concluded soon. I would apply for graduation soon..

After another day or so; my mood picked up. Having a cat around was nice; and helped me feel better. Every now and then my thoughts would trail back to Loki and I would get annoyed. One night I couldn't stop thinking back to him as I read back over my paper for the 50th time. I looked over to the cat laying on the desk watching me. "Ya know Mr. Kitty; it's strange. You've made me feel so much better; that I don't feel down anymore..I had a guy living with me the last two years. Okay lets be honest; he wasn't just anyway. He was super hot.." The cat's ears perked up and looked towards me. I set my pen down and shoved my hands under my legs and crossed my feet. "He claimed to be a God.." I sighed and sat back in my chair. Then I thought of my research paper.."But he was a jerk! All he did was demand this, I'm a god; I'm selfish and pushy.." I imitated his voice. "I'm Loki! I'm a inconsiderate idiot!" I could help but smile and shake my head. The cat's tail as thumping rather hard against the desk by this time. "..Ahh.. but I dunno. I miss him. We got into an argument; and he made my face weird.. and I guess I kind of overreacted. It was just an illusion after all.. I mean I'm pretty convinced he's this great actor/illusionist.. yet there are times where I can't explain what he does through since..or religion. It's like he's magic?" I leaned over and pet the cat's head. It purred. "He was..cool.. and had an elegance about him.. He was stiff; then at other times..fluid..He was..gorgeous.." I trailed off; and starred into my cats blue eyes.. "Your eyes..remind me of his.."

"Meow.." He headbutted my hand. "Hmhm..thanks for listening to my nonsense.." I sighed and stood up to stretch. "Ahhhh..man..." "Ah.." I swung my arms down, and twisted my waist to pop my back. "Crack..".. "That's better.." I walked towards the kitchen, all this reading was making me hungry. I fixed a pb&j sandwich and ate it as I walked back to my desk. That's when I heard him. "Huh?" I lent back to look into the living room, and there was Loki. Sitting on the couch looking tired, but hot as usual. _'HE'S BACK!'_ I tried to keep in my excitement, and took my sandwich from my mouth and cleared my throat. "Hey! I see.. you're back.."

"A brilliant observation.." He yawned and ran his hand through his hair. He was wearing clothes that I had never seen before. Something from Medieval times almost.. "Ah well.. welcome back.." I muttered and went back to my desk. I noticed my cat was gone. "Hmm?" _'I guess he's hiding..'_ I figured since he had never met Loki.

"You know, I told you this research..would get you no where."

I jumped; and turned around. Loki growled, throwing my research on the floor. "Hey!" I reached out my hand like I was trying to catch the falling sheets. Suddenly he grabbed my out reached hand, and pulled me to him.  
His left arm keeping me balanced and his right hand had a hold of my mine. "Hey, there's no need to get angry!" I was losing my cool.. his eyes were smoldering and I felt myself slipping away..His body was so close..I could his heat coming off his body. _'So..close..his face..'_ I could feel my face slowly turning red.  
"You're lucky that I've grown fond of you."He stared me down; his hair fell over his shoulder and practically tickled my face. He was doing things to me that I didn't think could happen by just looking at me. _'Whyyyyy'_

He let me go, and turned to walk off to the living room. My heart was racing.. " .geee.." I crumpled onto the floor leaning back on both of my hands. "..too..close.."  
I picked up my research papers; and put them back in order. It was due by the end of the week; and I had spent months on it. Looks like he was back for awhile at least.

Later that night; I was on my computer when I heard the shower water turn on. Instantly my mind began to wander to a naked figure with a slender but medium build. Long hair, and blue eyes..

 _'Focus Sylvia!'_ I rubbed my temple. He hadn't even been back for more than an hour and I was already drooling over him.

I went to my media player and put in my head phones to drown out the running water. _'Ahh..that's better'_

After about 20 minutes; I took one out and I didn't hear it anymore. "Phew.." I glanced at the clock. "Ugh! 12:37AM!" I hurried and got up from the couch and turned out the light. "Good night!" I called out; not really caring if he had heard me or responded. I still hadn't seen my cat around. I had read up that sometimes they would go into hiding for some time if someone new came around. _'I hope he comes back out soon..'_ Normally he slept on my pillow next to me, but not tonight. I wandered into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I let out a yawn as I locked the door knob. Even though I knew he could teleport; still locking the door made me feel safe.

"Mmm bed.." I turned out the light; discarded my clothes all except for my panties and hopped into bed. "Ooo..nice and comfy." I wriggled about and closed my eyes; exhaling.  
I let my mind wander to the visions of Loki in the shower; water running down his slender body. His slender fingers running through is hair; then over his body. "mmm.." I mumbled in my sleep.

"..Some one has quiet the vivid imagination.." A familiar voice floated over the air.

My eyes snapped open, and my heart felt like it had just been dropped three stories. "LOKI?!" I held the sheets tightly to my body. I couldn't really see too well in the dark. The light filtering through my curtains was the only thing giving me a sense of direction.  
"We'll it's definitely not Jamie.." He sneered. I could feel his grin. _'Low blow dude..low..'_  
"Why..are you in my room?" I asked.  
"Well, I can't really sleep with you projecting your thoughts and dreams as strongly as you are.."  
My eyes noticed movement above me. I squirmed nervously under the covers. "I don't know what you mean.."

 **"Siv..I'm telepathic.."** I heard a voice in my head.. "...wha.." "Took you long enough to notice.." He whispered. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. "Prove it!" I retorted without thinking.  
"You were having a rather raunchy dream of me in the shower.. and it's not the first time I've noticed.." I blinked a few more times, and I could see his eyes peering down at me. I felt heat rush to my face. I realized that I was naked under the covers. I felt even more vulnerable. "H-How! That's impossible.. I must have been talking in my sleep..""Even though that would be more convenient; your desires are quiet clear to me.. "

"What desires..?!" I quickly questioned him. I was getting more nervous. "Let's just say a little kitty told me.." His voice was full of amusement and pure evil. "N..o.. Kitty.." _'..He couldn't..'_

"Your body has an interesting reaction when thinking about me; or when we come into close quarters.." I felt a slight breeze of him moving above me. "You think I wouldn't notice.. your more naive than I thought."

 _'No shit..your hot as fuck.'_ "OP!" I clamped my hand over my mouth in reaction.  
"hahaha.." He laughed.. "So amusing.." I felt something on the covers.. _'Was it his hands?'_ Then I felt a breeze. The covers were gone in a flash. "AHH!" I covered my exposed body.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him. "Ahm..." He held this tongue and clicked it against the roof of his mouth.. "It is a nice site to be hold.." He cleared his throat.  
My eyes widened and my face burned. "W-why.."

"I'm not too happy with that research of yours.." "I was thinking it was high time that I prove my existence.."  
It took me a moment to register his words. ...Then it hit me.. "You..can't be..serious.." Whoom!  
My hands moved above my head and were held there by some invisible force. "..Lookkiii!" I squealed, but quickly pushed my head back against the pillow. His face was close to mine; I looked away; and felt his hot breath on my ear.  
"Oh, you're going to believe in me; and worship me like you should..when I'm done.." His voice was a warning.

My heart felt like it was going to leap from my chest. I could feel the warm sensation start to well up down below.  
"I want you to say my name.." My body jolted on it's own. I could feel his cold fingertips brushing lightly down my stomach; then slowly back up to my breasts. Goosebumps began to form. "N-no" I stuttered nervously. He hovered his body closer to mine but never laid on me. One of his powers..I had no clue what was in store for me..

"I didn't ask.." He whispered while pinching my hardened nipples. "Ah!" I let out a small gasp. The reaction was involuntary. He pulled, and nudged them with his fingers. "So soft.." I could hear him say. I wriggled under his touch.. "S-stop.."  
"That's not my name.." He pinched them harder. I whimpered. He firmly grasped them and pushed them up and let them fall. He would flick my nipples with his thumbs, and repeat.  
I could feel myself getting wet. "mm.." I gasped every time he'd touch them. **"Let your self go.."** I could her his voice in my head again.. "Stay out!" I growled; but was put in my place when i could feel his mouth take a hold of one of my nipples.

"Ah!" I could feel his tongue swirling around the tip and then he would suck down hard. "Grr..ahh.." I wriggled; he took his other hand and placed it on my stomach to keep me from moving to much, while his other hand teased and pulled at my other breast. _'Ugh..it feels..so nice..'_  
He stopped sucking to blow on my nipple. "Nyh..stop.." I whimpered. "Only if you say it.." He went to my other breast and claimed it with his mouth but with more force.  
It was sheer torture; I couldn't free my arms; and the sensations were driving me nuts..  
"Your mind says one thing.." He paused.. "But your body's response is wonderful.." I felt like he was going to devour me..  
 _'Huh.. His voice..sounds..soo..sexy...No! Focuusss..'_  
He released my breast and ran his hand through his hair; while moving his other from my stomach. The heat leaving my body made long for more of his touch. "..hrm.." I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. What was he going to do next..  
I could still see him hovering above me; and then I heard something fall to the floor.. and saw in the light he had discarded his clothes.

 _'Oh fuck..thank you god the lights are out!'_ I was blushing as red as a tomato..  
I heard him chuckle.. "Well you're close..but you'll have to do better.."

 _'Smart ass..'  
_  
"I'll let you be if you tell me who your God is.." He called to me. "No! You will never be a God that I will recognize.." He must of not liked that because before I knew it his face was about an inch from mine. "IS..that so?" I felt his weight on me.. He still had his upper body slightly hovering in the air.  
 _ **"I believe you said that I was Fluid; Elegant..and..Stiff"**_ _'I felt IT on me.. Oh stoop thinking! '_

He took one of his free hands and tipped my chin up to him. He leaned his head in close to my neck and trailed kisses from my ear to my collar bone.. I exhaled slowly.. Trying to keep my mind clear. I felt his teeth graze my skin more and more feeling the heat shooting down to my toes. "Uhhm.." As he trailed back up my neck he bit down on my sweet spot; and my whole body felt on fire. "Hah..hah.." My breaths came in quick and shallow. I closed my eyes and felt his other hand glide over to one of my breast and squeeze it firmly.  
"Nugh..hah.." I gasped..  
 _'So..good..'_

He bit down again, but more gently this time.. He let my chin go and his other hand to trail his fingers down my body; swirling his finger in a circle on my lower stomach. He blew cold air at my ear, and I shuddered. "For someone who doesn't think I exist, you sure are responding like I do.." He whispered in my ear; and then nipped my ear lobe. "mm..so..evill.." My body was screaming. I wanted to be touched more by him; feel him. I could feel myself already soaked through my panties.  
"..Why thank you.." He nuzzled into my neck while a red flag went off in my head. I could feel his free hand tugging at my panties. "N-No! Don't you dare.."  
He pulled his hand up and grasped my chin again. "I do as I please.." He let my chin go, and then pushed up off the bed. He moved down and hovered over my thighs..

"...uhm.." I felt my face burn. Every inch of my body screamed yes; but my mind wouldn't give in.  
He lowered his head and swirled his tongue over my abdomen; around my belly button and then to my hips. _'Fuuuuckk..'_ My body arched to hiss touch. He nipped at them, and I squirmed. I was super ticklish. While he was distracting me there; his hands had all but pulled down my only protection; and slipped it off of me.  
I felt the cold air; and struggled more. _' If only my hands weren't bound.'_ I glanced down and through the light he met my gaze. I could see the desire in his eyes.. and it made my heart pound.. He took my legs and spread them apart and settled down in beaten them. His kissed and swirled his tongue at my inner thigh. It sent heat to my core; and I felt my clit throb for him.

 _'OH..n-no..'_  
My legs shook in anticipation.. "What's my name.." I heard him repeat.. I shook my head; and shut my eyes again. My lower body bucked; as I felt his warm tongue slowly slide up my folds and hit my spot. "Ahh! Uhm.." It felt so good. His tongue swirled and his mouth sucked, I started breathing hard; then I could feel a finger slide inside me.. "mmm..yes.." I moaned..He slide it out, and swirled at my entrance."Mm.. so sweet.." He growled and delved his tongue into me. "Ugnh.." I wanted to grab his hair and pull at him. He was driving me nuts.

"Hmm..?" He stopped to look up at me. I could feel the grin on his face.. "N..no..don't..st-" He moved his finger around and slid it out and inserted two instead. "Mmm.." I had lost all control.. my body was starving for the release..  
I felt his mouth back; and bucked at the sudden sensation; I could feel myself getting closer; with each flick of his tongue. "Oh..gods.." I clenched my fists..  
He slowly pulled his mouth away; and exhaled and kept his fingers moving; he reached deeper and I could feel the build up over and over. He quickened his movements and slammed his fingers inside harder. I cam hard.. and my body shuddered.. but he didn't stop.. "Who's your god.." He repeated more desperate.. I could tell the toll it was having on his own desires..  
He inserted a third finger; and I thought Id split; and tried moving my legs but he held my body down with his free hand. I came again and again.."..S-stop.." My body was getting super sensitive. I felt his fingers pull from me; and I laid there gasping and trying to collect my thoughts. My body shuddered with the after shocks..my legs shook.

Suddenly I was pulled forward and sat up right. I could bring my arms down; and the relief I felt was nice.  
Then I noticed something.. There was a light on.. some where. I looked around and noticed he was holding up his hand, and a ball of light was floating from it.. "Wha.." I could see his full body..every inch of his muscles; and staring at me was his hardened erection.

 _'He's..gorgeous..'  
_  
He moved his hands and took a hold of mine; still bound. The light still hovered in the air. Which baffled me. Then I felt him in my hands; and my face flushed hot, as I looked down at my hands. His cock was twitching and warm.  
"Please me..as I have done..for you.." He whispered; almost breathless.. "How..my hands are bound.."  
He waved his hand; and my restraints turned into a rope of some kind and I could pull them apart by about 12 inches.. "Okaayy.." I was confused. I felt his hand on the back of my head. "Kneel.." He commanded.. Before I knew what I was doing, I was sitting on my legs and pumping his member. His skin was so soft, and the feeling of holding him in my hands made me even more wet.

I could hear his grunts and gasps.. "Your mouth.." He grabbed my hair and pulled my face to him. I stopped stroking him, and held him still. I gulped..

 _'..fuck..he looks good..'_ I heard him hum.

I licked my lips and brought them to his tip and swirled my tongue around him. He gasped; and still held to my hair but more loosely. I took my tongue and ran it under and up his length. Then lightly sucked on the tip; licked down and up his shaft and sucked more of him each time. His breaths were getting more shallow; and I could feels his knees buckling. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to touch myself as I sucked down harder.

He forced me down more on him. He hit the back of my throat; and I winced. He kept me there and pushed forward groaning. He let me pull back and I gasped for air. "hey..wat-"

He pushed me on my back against the bed, and took a hold of my legs and placed them on either side of his hips. ".W-Wai.."  
He took his cock and rubbed it against my entrance and then my clit.. I groaned.. Then I felt his head slowly push against me.. "Ahh.." I grasped the sheets and with one swift thrust he was deep inside me. I let out a cry and he pulled out slowly.. all the way and rubbed against my clit again.

 _'Please..Loki'_ I wanted more.

"..Oh?" He stopped rubbing his cock against me; and leaned over me.. resting one hand on either side of me. "Whats my name..?" He whispered in my ear. I grasped onto his forearm; and felt how muscular he was and it only turned me on more. His tip was just barley touching my entrance..  
"mmm.." I looked away not wanting to give in.. He nipped at my neck and slowly pushed him self inside again. But this time only the head. "Ah.." He pulled put and slowly did it again..  
"You're driving me crazy!" I moaned.."Then tell me what you want.." He growled in my ear, and thrust the rest of the way in. "OH!" I dug my nails into his skin.. "Feels..so..good.." He pressed deeper. "Uhh..."

 _'Fuck..me..'  
_  
"I want you to say it!" He thrust his hips forward and I cried out. "Who is your god; and what is it you want me to do.." With one more thrust of his hips and hitting my spot; I wrapped my arms around his neck..and breathlessly told him "Loki..."  
He smirked and pulled out slowly "Annd.."  
"Fuck me.."  
He thrust himself forward and captured my mouth in a rough kiss. His tongue forced entrance into mine and I felt like he would devour me. I gasped grabbing his hair and pulled away for air. He thrust himself into me again and again..."Loki!" I called his name..over and over.. "Yes..Loki" "Ah!"  
He slowed his pace to tease me.. "Don't...stop..please.." I begged.  
"You like it when I rough you up.." He growled and pulled my head back by my hair and proceeded to thrust in and out faster and harder with each hit I felt my body build up and release..."Loki..fuck.."  
With a growl and a rough kiss; I could feel his release..it was so warm..He collapsed on top of me; and whispered in my ear.."Who's your god now.." I shook my head and whispered "You are.."

 **End of that chapter. Got a little heated I'd say.**


End file.
